


I'm all ears

by beulooming



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulooming/pseuds/beulooming
Summary: Jungmo was always willing to give Minhee all his attention.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I'm all ears

It was an uneventful day for Jungmo, he had just came back from practice and finished showering. The whole day felt dull to him until he heard the door to their dorm open. Seeing as how it was almost dark outside, it was probably the kids coming home from school. Jungmo also knew today was the last day of Minhee's examination.

He got up from the bed and went out to go greet his boyfriend but was met with a stressed looking Minhee who barely said hi and zoomed pass him into their room. Jungmo confusedly looks at Hyeongjun but the younger shrugged saying the latter had been like that since they picked him up and he had no idea why. Jungmo decides to give Minhee some alone time so he goes out to get some fresh air.

By the time Jungmo was home, it was already fully dark. He walked into his room to see Minhee burying his face into a pillow. He had already changed out of his school uniform and showered, judging by the towel lifelessly on the ground after presumably getting tossed by Minhee.

“Can I come in?” Jungmo asks half serious and half joking while he was standing in between the door.

“As if it isn't your room too.” Minhee replies, voice muffled because he seemed to refuse to even carry his head up from the pillow. Jungmo immediately catches on to the fact that Minhee still wasn't feeling good. It wasn't like Jungmo didn't realize, throughout the whole week Minhee seemed more down and today must've been his limit.

Jungmo sits down next to him on the bed and the younger seems to notice, seeing how his legs slightly moved a little to give Jungmo more space. Jungmo slowly puts his hand on Minhee's head to pat his hair.

“What's wrong?” Jungmo asks calmly but the concern was evident in his tone.

“It's nothing.” Minhee turns his head to the side and replies shortly.

“There's something.” Jungmo insists as he bends down to reach Minhee's eye level. It wasn't like he didn't know how his boyfriend acted when he had things bottled up inside.

“I'm fine, I'm just sleepy" The other boy whines.

“If you were sleepy you would've fallen asleep the moment you laid down and before I even came back from my walk.” Jungmo argues.

“Fine,” Minhee sits up and crosses his legs before momentarily sighing. “What if I didn't do good on my exams?” He shortly says.

Jungmo wasn't shocked by it at all, he knew how the younger always cared about his grades but he seems to be even more serious about it nowadays. Hearing that, Jungmo takes Minhee's hand in his and firmly grasps them.

“No you won't do bad, there's no if.” He tries assuring the other while rubbing circles on his hands.

“See, even you have high expectations. I'm just going to disappoint everyone” Minhee sighs again and droops his head. Jungmo slightly frowns at the sight of seeing his boyfriend that down.

“Don't degrade yourself like that, Jungmo looked at Minhee as if the younger was his whole world “Tell me everything, I'll listen”

“It's just, I always hear I'm smart despite me looking like I never study but actually it's really stressful because I could just let so many people down and shatter their expectations they probably expect so much.” Minhee let's out a sigh mixed with a groan and hides his face in his hands. Jungmo stays silent knowing the other probably has more to say but is too overwhelmed.

“I don't think I'm good enough, I always keep thinking everyone hates everything about me, my self confidence is going down the drain. Hyung I've always been good at mentally managing myself, why is it so exhausting?” The younger broke down and was close to tears when Jungmo engulfs him in a tight hug.

Judging by how silent Minhee was and how he was slightly shaking, Jungmo assumed he was sobbing. They stayed silent while the only source of sound was the air conditioning. Jungmo hears a sniffle from the other.

“I told you to tell me if anything was bothering you, you shouldn't bottle it all up.” Jungmo softly tells him, voice calm and low. He pulls away from the hug to face Minhee and cup his face.

“I can list a hundred reasons as to why I love you.” Jungmo sees Minhee slightly smile despite how he was still sobbing. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't want to bother you… what if you just wanted to practice?” Minhee says, in Jungmo's eyes he looked like an innocent child who just wanted the best for everyone.

“Minhee I told you all my attention was for you, I'll listen to anything you need to let out if it makes you feel better.” Jungmo reassures him while attempting to wipe his tear stained cheeks with his thumbs.

“I'm sorry for worrying you.” The younger pouts.

“Don't say sorry, you're literally my boyfriend.” Jungmo slowly pulls Minhee into another hug. He traces circles on the other's back, attempting to soothe his sobbing boyfriend.

“Do you feel any better after letting that all out?”

“A little.” Minhee murmurs, almost inaudible.

“Do you want to rest now? Today must've been exhausting for you.” Jungmo breaks from the hug to face him. Almost on cue, Minhee's blinking pace started to get slower and he obviously seemed tired. Jungmo saw the other kids already napping when he came in which was why he was surprised to see Minhee not asleep.

“See, you're tired.” Jungmo slightly chuckles and gently pushes Minhee's head down back to the pillow while Minhee argues back that he isn't tired but those fall dead to the olders ears.

Jungmo slowly runs his hand through Minhee's hair and pats his head. “Get some rest okay?” He stands up.

“Can't you lay down with me?” Minhee suddenly voices out. Jungmo was planning to maybe make something for Minhee to eat when he wakes up but looking at the younger with his puppy eyes, eyes wet from crying, puffy cheeks and naturally pouty lips he couldn't even say no.

Finally giving in, Jungmo crawls under the covers and lays down to face Minhee. “Now sleep.” Jungmo says.

“I kinda wanna keep talking to you tho.” Minhee says but he ends up yawning.

“Your eyelids are barely staying open.” Jungmo chuckles and cups Minhee's face while rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“You know when I first came into the company I thought you were just a troublemaker but now you're just a sleepyhead.” Hearing that, the younger puffs his cheeks and pouts.

“And also a big baby.” Jungmo brings his face closer and plants a quick kiss on the other's lips.

He uses his free arm that he wasn't lying on to slowly trace circles on Minhee's head and slowly minhee's eyes shut. Drifting off to sleep.

“I hope all your worries go away.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for reading till the end<3


End file.
